3135THEHUNTISON (S-PASTAS)
ATTENTION!!! I am League Fighters and Welcome to The First Short Pasta Series (There Short, it's the paragraphing that makes it look long), Where we do short pasta's that leave you confused and wanting to know more, I will also make some mystery link's to make you figure out the msystery, This pasta is fake and this is made by Me, but enjoy! This is a Original Made story! 3135THEHUNTISON (S-PASTAS) Hello my Name is Ed, and I will tell you something that will shock you from your core to your spine, not literally but just listen, it started in 1.9 Update. I began in my Single player world "New World 3", I began chopping down some wood with my fist of course, last time I had died in The Nether, so this gave me a chance to go on a adventure to retrieve my stuff, I had only minutes before my stuff would de-spawn our a mob would come and take it, I had turned on my Subtitles, to hear any near mob's, It wasn't technically a cheat, it was just using your smart's, After I had geared up, I began pouring water over some lava to form obsidian, I did this many time's, from the ground all the way to it shaped a Nether-Portal, I went in it, and spawned in a blocked off area, I mined the area, to see where I had mined last time, I had saw my stuff, I ran to it before see-ing it sink into the ground one by one, I began digging straight down which was not a wise idea, I mined down, and fell to a block which which was surrounded by lava, I had began building across, Lag-back had happend, and I fell into the lava burning to crisp, on my death screen I could see my item's fall into the lava. I spawned back to the spawn-point, I was about to rage-quit when something interesting had happend, I went to my bed to sleep, doing that time, sleeping would take at-least 5 second's before it would instantly turn day, during that time, I heard this and saw this in the subtitle's I had left on due to me being smart, but anyways, here.. Squid Splash> ''Pig was scorched to death by Haunted VIllager '' I had woken up in my bed to a chest, inside the chest there was a creeper egg, some dirt, and stick's and a book, I grabbed the book and the creeper egg, and mined the chests, I was thinking of exiting out, until I begam reading the story, the story revolved around what seemed to be Steve, but as I read on, it got darker and darker, The book was called "A PLAYERS FORGIVENESS", so here's the story... "A Player can ask for forgiveness, he can forgive himself so the bad thing's won't happen, a miner woke up to be thrown against the wall, the little miner was ran away from his village casts out by life itself, he then ran and ran, thing's tried to kill him at every point, player's wanted him dead, the little player had no choice but to stop hunting for food, for it was to risky, the player began to starve until the point of it's mind had gone crazy, the miner had began eating himself piece by piece. " "The miner had begged for forgiveness, he sacrificed his arm, and then his leg, and then his clothes, the miner begged, until the villager's heard him and caught him, they had carried him to a village where the master in shadow had gave the miner his limb's back, they re-sharpened his pickaxe, they wiped his mind, and then threw him against the wall, the cycle repeated, but every-time it repeated of him die-ing and looping, he had gone a little insane until he woke up more earlier than before and destroyed the world, the village was haunted, and left to burn, until the grass grew over it, and a birch tree had grown there, where mob's would be found hanged are totured." I had stopped reading and looked left of my house where my birch tree was, I was shocked, and scared, was I actually on haunted grounds, maybe the story wasn't about Steve, maybe it was about someone more sinister. I had looked left to see a man namned "063 061 063 065" He had a leash in his hand, and I knew what was about to happen, my player was about to be hanged, I nothing to do, I couldn't exit the game, I stared at the man, I had gotten blindness, during the blindness, I saw him right in front of me, and my computer crashed on me. 18:13:50 thread/INFO: Attempt 1... 18:13:56 thread/INFO: Starting integrated minecraft server version 1.8 18:13:56 thread/INFO: Generating keypair 18:13:56 thread/INFO: Converting map! 18:13:56 thread/INFO: Adding 063 061 063 065 This mystery leave's me haunted, and leave's my nightmare's to run wild. End ----- Hey, League Fighter's here, enjoyed this pasta, make sure to comment down below your thoughts, and share it with other's if you can, in other word's, hope you enjoyed it. Like, Share, Comment Below. Category:Short Pastas Category:League Fighters